The Story of Us
by xXAfterAllXx
Summary: A story of how Gajeel and Levy's relationship blossoms. GajeelxLevy fluff Chapter 1 is a prologue RATING WENT UP
1. Chapter 1

We all know that Gajeel's days in Phantom Lord were a bit hectic. You know like destroying Fairy Tail, hurting Lucy, and crucifying Levy. But that same Gajeel is in the past, the Iron Dragon slayer currently in Fairy Tail has opened up a little and even sings!

Levy was that small little bookworm always reading and can translate anything you give her. She had her own little safe life with Jet and Droy until Gajeel attacked. She knew her life was going to change after meeting him. For the better or for the worst? At that moment it seemed like for the worse.

When Gajeel was accepted into Fairy Tail no one really thought about how Levy would feel. Jet and Droy were ALWAYS with her except for at Fairy Hills because of Erza's strict "No Boys" rule. When the day came where Gajeel would be regularly around the guild Levy would go sit at the farthest table with Jet and Droy reading Lucy's novel. When he would move she would peek at him to make sure he wouldn't come near her.

Gajeel did not like the atmosphere when he first entered. Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and the rest of the guild almost attacked him until Master Makarov told them to stop. When Gajeel would look around he saw Team Shadow Gear. The little bluenette with her body guards. He remembered the scared look on her face when he entered… the same one she gave when he was attacking her. Little did she know he had started to develop feelings for her. He didn't even realize it until Mira came over and told him to stop staring before she would look over and catch him. He gave a sarcastic answer brushing off her warning. He resumed his stare down but then Levy looked over. Their eyes met and she quickly got up and ran out of the guild, with Jet and Droy right behind her. "I told you so" Mira sang to him "Tch… whatever" was what he replied before he got up and left.

When Laxus decided to rebel against Fairy Tail Gajeel thought statue Levy was cute. He could just pick her up and take her to his place and have a statue of his love. When the different runes were placed so dragonslayers and old people couldn't leave the building all hell broke loose. Natsu and Gajeel wanted to get out and fight so bad. When Erza got out and beat Evergreen all the girls were free. Makarov had Levy rewrite the runes so they could get out. Gajeel was amazed at how she could zip through books and read ancient text. Gajeel only knew how to read the basic stuff since Metallicana was dragon. As she worked she was speaking 'gibberish' but to her it made sense. In about 20-30 minutes she had re written the code and got the dragonslayers out. Then when Levy saw the lightning bolt come at her she knew she was done for it. She saw a flash of black and Gajeel was standing there with his arm an iron rod protecting her. After that moment she had forgave him.

Not much happened when they went to Edolas except Gajeel got an exceed! His name is Pantherlily but Lily for his nickname.

With the S-class test coming up and Levy was selected to compete Gajeel just had to come in and do her a favor and be her partner. Of course Jet and Droy were hysterical but they weren't very useful in this test. It was like a gift from the gods! Since they had brains and muscle they were sure to win it. When the pair chose the calm route Gajeel was very upset because he wanted to pound some people. Levy was very thankful for a calm route which means no fighting, or did it? Of course the dense idiot Gajeel is he didn't understand when Levy told him he needs to pay attention to her and not just fighting. He took it as a joke and just patted her head and told her when she bigger and stronger they can spar. Being short and weak was one of Levy's main insecurities. Yes, she was short and wasn't very busty like everyone else at the guild except for Wendy but Wendy was still a child. Levy was 17 going onto 18, she didn't want to be compared to a child. Because of her size being weak was something that goes along with it. She couldn't even write out long words because it would use a lot of her magic so she stuck to 4-5 letter words. After she yelled at him he just sat on the ground stunned, her words playing over in his head _'It's because I'm small. I'm weak. WHY WON"T YOU PAY ATTENTION TO ME!'_. He could smell salt. Was she crying? He decided to get up and look for her since she could be in danger. That was when he heard the worst thing ever, her scream. He sprinted as fast as he could to the location. A Samurai and a Chicken-thing had Levy held down and almost cut her in two. Gajeel's fast thinking had him right there protecting her. The fight went on and they won. Gajeel told Levy to run and warn the others and that he would handle the last guy but she refused. He told her it would be okay. She sent him an 'Iron' with a heart for the 'O' and went running. After the trials they grew closer.

When there was a mission at a ball they all had to learn how to ball room dance. While Jet and Droy were arguing about who would dance with Levy, Gajeel swooped in and had his chance.

With the clock parts scattered around Fairy Tail was broken into groups. Levy, Jet, Droy, Lily, and Gajeel were a group. Lily, Levy, jet, and Droy came across Gajeel meditating under a waterfall with lightning striking the water. When they all re-grouped and set out to find the missing part Levy was behind him always. When they were climbing up the mountain she wished he would help just a little. When they fell underground Gajeel was stubborn of course. Levy didn't even have time to read the warning before he ripped off the clock head from the stand. They guardian was activated and Team shadow Gear sprang into action. With Droy's Plant magic holding down the creature, Levy's 'oil" spell helping keep it still Jet had used his speed to try to knock off the top. Sadly he was knocked off and fell into the oil. He tried again but slipped off and fell. Droy attempted but since he is obese he didn't get far. Levy was going to try but Gajeel butted in first. He ran, almost got hit but his fast reactions saved him from falling. The creature was after the clock head so he threw it at Levy and tried again. Using a secret dragon art he cut it right in half. While all this was happening Lily was fighting another exceed named Sammy. Sammy calculated that they would all die but was wrong.

The Grand Magic Games were next up. With Sabertooth at the top it was time for Fairy Tail to try and claim it back. When Levy was out there fighting Gajeel couldn't contain himself. He was about to jump in the arena and kill anyone who would dare touch his girlfriend. Yes, girlfriend. It was in secret but somewhere between the Clock key and Grand Magic Games he had asked her out. He was scared to be rejected but when she said yes it was the best thing ever. On Levy's side of the equation she thought he didn't like her because she only pictured him with a tall busty chick that had piercings too. She was overly excited when he asked her. Anyways back the games, sadly Fairy Tail did not win but the dragon slayer was very happy with his girlfriend's performance. She held her own against some pretty strong opponents. Levy was really excited when she got to see Gajeel fight. He loved to fight and he was pretty damn good at! She was a little on edge when he would get hit but she had faith he would go far and he did. He got seventh in the chariot race which was very good!

Their relationship blossomed and then they moved in together. But how did they pick a house that was good for a brute like Gajeel and a sweetheart like Levy?


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day for Gajeel and Levy to go house hunting! The first house was a 2 story 4 bedroom 3 bathroom with a garage. Gajeel was in love with it but Levy had her worries because it was a little small for all her books. The second house looked really promising, 3 story 5 bedroom 4 bathroom. Levy knew this was the one but it was pricey. Gajeel agreed but where was this money going to come from? The two decided it was time to go on a mission. The one they picked said:

_Capture Bandits_

_400,000 jewels_

_Bandits have a writing magic_

_Need word mage and Muscle_

This was perfect for the couple. Mirajane signed them out and they were off on the mission. Lily insisted on joining even though Gajeel was against it. Levy agreed because the 'more the merrier', right? They had to take a train which like all dragon slayers, Gajeel hated. As the Ticket Collector was taking the tickets he was amazed at how a little girl like Levy had a big scary man like Gajeel wrapped around her finger. When the group found their seats Lily already started to laugh a little bit. He knew this was going to be an interesting train ride. "What are you laughing at?" "Just wait till the train starts to move. You will shut up." "You get motion sickness too?" "What of it?" "When the train starts to move put your head in my lap. This is what Lucy does for Natsu." The train started to move and Gajeel rested his head in her lap. "Damn, Bunny-girl is smart to do this. Does this actually work on Flamehead?" "She says it does but I haven't witnessed it." The rest of the trip was pretty quiet. Small talk every now and again. When they arrived at the place the man who requested the job was surprised to see a little blue haired girl, a big scary dragonslayer who would rip off your arm at any second, and a cat that talks. "We are here about the mission." Levy explained while Gajeel just stood there. "Yes, there is a group of bandits that seem to be putting up runes and steals stuff from the locals. There is around 100 of them that we have seen." "Gihi, piece of cake."

It was around sun down when something actually happened. One of the bandits had but up a barrier on the lock and broke it. "Let's go." The plan was to trap them inside and defeat them there. Once they were all inside Levy put up a barrier and they entered into the building. In about 30 minutes all the bandits were out and tied up. They collected their reward and stayed the night at a hotel because it was too late to head back anyway. "Wanna get dinner?" Lily suggested "Sure" "Of Course!"

When they entered the bar Levy was worried because this was not her scene. She never drank and she was really small compared to everyone else. "Gajeel… Umm I don't think I fit in here." "You're fine. Just stay with me or Lily. Got it?" "Ya." Lily found a spot at the bar and waved for Gajeel and Levy to come over. "Sorry sir no minors at the bar." "I'm 18…" "You got a problem?" "n-no" The poor bartender was scared by Gajeel. "You should have been nicer." "Gajeel is never nice in bars… right?" "Yahh! Get used to it! So what do you want to drink?" "I don't drink." "Come on!" "Sorry but I don't." "We'll take three shots." "WHAT?!" "Shrimp, you are going to learn how to drink. Lily and I are not as bad as Cana but we can hold our own." The bartender brought over the shots and on the count of 3 they downed it. "EW! That was disgusting!" "Not bad, you actually did it" After the shot Levy could feel the effects of alcohol. Since she didn't drink she was definitely a lightweight. Gajeel just got her a beer instead so she doesn't get drunk right away.

" G.A.J.E.E.L" Levy kept spelling his name "What?" "I'm sleepy. Carry me." Levy jumped onto Gajeel. "Wait… Let's go back to the hotel." "mkay" Gajeel and Lily walked out of the bar carrying a drunken Levy all the way to a nearby hotel. "Okay, go to sleep." "Nooo" "Yes" After a few minutes off arguing Levy got tired and fell asleep. "I'll sleep on the couch. You and her can have the bed." Lily made a spot and slept on the couch. In the morning when Levy woke up, "Damn, I have a massive headache." "That is because you were drunk… now shut up." Levy's expression on her face was priceless. "Did I do anything indecent?" "No" "Good" Levy got up and went to find some pain killers but realized they were in a hotel not at home. "Gajeel wake up! I need pain killers! My head hurts really badly." "Lily got you some; they are in the bag on the table." "Thanks Lily" "No problem"

The group returned to Magnolia with the money and bought the house. About a week later they were all moved in. Levy suggested a little house warming party but Gajeel disagreed since he isn't a people person. The next couple of days were pretty uneventful. It was a Thursday when Levy walked into the guild looking for Gajeel but gave up. "Mira, where is Gajeel." "I'm not sure. I haven't seen him yet. He might be sleeping still." "He wasn't in the house when I got up so I thought he would be here." "IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR GAJEEL HE IS TALKING TO GRAMPS!" Natsu shouted across the guild. "THANKS!" Levy yelled right back. She sat at the counter waiting for him but he never came out. "Tell Gajeel I'm going over Lucy's tonight so he can just go right home tonight." "Okay!" Mira cheerful responded though a little worried because Levy seemed a little sad.


	3. Chapter 3

Levy arrived at Lucy's house around 7:30. "Lu-chan! I'm here." "Levy! I am so sorry but I have a fever so don't come close. I don't want you to get sick." "Okay" "I think you should go home because I'm worried about your health." "Ok" Levy made her way to the house hoping Gajeel would be home because she hasn't seen him all day. Levy opens the door and it's quiet. No one is in this house, just Levy. _'I wonder if he is avoiding me. He isn't on a mission so where is he?' _Hours passed and still no Gajeel. Levy decided that if he really was avoiding he wouldn't come home. If he did she would talk to him. Levy sat on the couch reading until her eyes felt heavy. She made her way to the bedroom to sleep. While she was off into dream land the front door opened. Levy shot right up and with her sleepy eyes she found her way to the bedroom door. As she opened the door Gajeel was standing there but with someone else. _'Who is this girl? She is my complete opposite, tall, busty, pretty, and probably strong.'_ Levy already had a couple of tears going down her cheek. Before Gajeel could realize she was there she went to find a bag. She put together an overnight bag. She left a note hoping Gajeel would find it and read it. Levy couldn't go out the front door but with Gajeel's hearing he would hear her open the back so she went the window. She shimmied around until she got the deck. As she was walking down the stairs to the back yard she knew the relationship was too good to be true. She thought that the woman he was right now talking with was probably a perfect match for him. But where was she going to stay? I guess she would go with Lucy but She would pry. Levy decided she would pay a visit to Jet and Droy. When they were kids they always had sleep overs and would hangout every chance they got.

Levy arrived at their little home. She rang the doorbell wondering if they would be mad for her being at their house this late at night. "Levy?" "h-hi." "Oh my gosh what's wrong?" "I don't want to talk about it." "Okay fine with me." Jet was the one who opened the door so Droy was asleep. Jet told her he would take the couch and she could have his bed. "No! I couldn't do that!" "It's fine!" "How about we just share the bed. You have a king size so it won't matter right?" "Ya whatever" **(A/N: Don't get your hopes up! NOTHING is going to happen!)** They climbed into bed and fell asleep.

~With Gajeel~

_'Is shorty here? I smell ink and what is that, salt? Oh my god is she crying? Wasn't she supposed to be with Bunny-girl tonight? What's this?'_ Gajeel found the letter and read it:

Dear Gajeel,

By the time you read this, if you read this, I might be at Lucy's or at a hotel. Lucy was sick so I came home. I heard you come in. I didn't see you today at all so I was hoping we could talk. I was worried you were avoiding me. I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you. But now I understand, I'm not your type. I saw you with the girl. She is the complete opposite of me. It's funny how I thought you actually loved me. I know we haven't done it but I was hoping you would be my first. I guess since I wouldn't give you pleasure, you would find someone else. The money I left is my half for this month's rent. I'll find another apartment or go back to Fairy Hills. I hope you and the girl have a good relationship.

Levy

P.S. I'm going to join back with Jet and Droy. Don't worry about my stuff, I'll come by later and pick it up but can you just ignore it for now. If it causes problems with your girlfriend then just call me, I'll pick it up. You have my number right?

There were little wet spots on the paper. _'Shit Short! She is my sister' _Gajeel told his sister, Miyaki, about the incident. "Oh My God! I feel so bad! Do you know where she is? I'll help you find her!" "That might not be good. I'll go to the guild tomorrow and see if she is there then I'll talk to her." "If you need help then let me know." Everyone went to bed

~MORNING~

"Good Morning Jet, Droy" "Levy when did you get here?" "Last night" "Oh ok" Since Droy was all caught up on the action Jet had to ask, "Do you want to tell us why you are here?" "Uh, Ya sure" Levy told them everything that happened. "THAT ASSHOLE!" How dare he do that to you!?" "We should go to the guild today and yell at him!" While Jet and Droy were discussing the plan for revenge Levy went to get ready. _'Can't hide forever so why start'_ "Come on guys! Let's go."

The new Team Shadow Gear walked into Fairy Tail. They made their way to a table and sat down. Levy started reading and Jet and Droy stood guard. Gajeel walked in and made his way to Levy. "You can't talk her." "You have already done enough." "Move." "Guys, do you want to go on a mission?" "YEAH!" Jet and Droy yelled in unison. Jet and Droy made their way to the mission board with Levy behind them. While Levy was walking Gajeel grabbed her wrist in a tight grip. Levy showed no sign in pain but she was feeling it. "Let go Gajeel." Levy told him in a very serious tone. "Why did you leave?" Levy gave him a 'what –the- fuck' look. "Let go." "No" "he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "JET! DROY!" "LEVY!" Gajeel walked out with Levy and made his way to the park.

"Where did you go last night?" "It doesn't concern you." "Yes it does! I would like to know where my girlfriend-" "Last time I checked you had another priority that night. So this is what you do when I'm over at a friend's house? I'm sorry that I wanted to wait and not be a slut and just give my virginity the first night. I know you are a man and want things but you should have at least broken up with me instead of doing this behind my back." "Levy, Miyaki is my sister." "Ok. What about you never showing up?" "I was picking up Miyaki from the train. No I have a question, where did you go?" "Jet and Droy's place of course. I couldn't go to Lucy's because she was sick." "Where did you sleep?" "In Jet's bed?" "Okay."

~TIME SKIP~

Back at Gajeel & Levy's place sat Miyaki on the couch reading one of Levy's books. Gajeel opened the door so Levy could go in. "Oh My Gosh! You're ok! I'm sorry for causing so much drama, but Gajeel is a totally different person with you. By the way I'm Miyaki, Gajeel's sister." "I'm Levy, um Gajeel's girlfriend." "Okay, enough with the introductions Miyaki have a safe trip home." "Will do! Bye Levy hope to see you again." Miyaki left the house and Levy started to make food. "Shrimp, how long am I gonna have to wait?" "Tonight." "REALLY?!" "Ya"


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! So if you read "The Light Inside" I'm SO sorry about how short the resent chapter was. I got serious writers block! I forgot to put this on my other stories, I do NOT own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does!**

It was around 6:30 at night. Levy and Gajeel just finished dinner and are now watching a movie. "Shrimp, I told Lily not to come home tonight. So anytime is fine. Gihi…" "Just wait you idiot! I can't just magically become horny or something!" "Okay!" They finished watching Apollo 18 and made their way to the bedroom. Gajeel had to use the restroom so he made a pit-stop while Levy rushed to the bedroom to put on some lingerie Lucy bought her.

~FLASH BACK~

"LUCY!" "What?" "I can't wear that… it makes me look slutty!" "That's the point, well not super slut but a little slutty and a LOT sexy!" How do I even put this on?" "Uh… I'm not sure. Just wing it!"

~PRESENT TIME~

Levy figured out how to put on the small piece of cloth and climbed in bed and sat in a sexy position waiting for Gajeel to come out. When Gajeel walked out his mouth dropped. Levy was in a snow white see-through night gown with matching panties and bra. On the bra there was a little dragon charm. "Damn Shorty!" "Just get over here!"

~LEMONADE TIME~

Gajeel pushed Levy back onto the bed they were on. A heated make-out session started. With breathes every now and again to get oxygen. Gajeel turned his finger into a little knife and cut the night gown off. "G-Gajeel!" "It's fine" He made his way to her neck. Leaving a little mark showing that she was his and only his. After ripping off her night gown she laid there with only her undergarments on. The scar of where he drew the guild mark on was still there. "It's okay Gajeel." He took that as an opening to continue what he was doing. Her bra came off in record breaking time. He took one of her breasts into his mouth and started to lick, with his hand playing with the other one. With Levy moaning and moving under his grip he knew he hit the right spot. He moved to her Pikachu **( A/N: Chelsea Handler reference XD)** he started to flick his tongue on her clit while fingering her. "G-Gajeel I'm gonna cum!" "Do it." And with that she let the flood gates open. "Now it's my turn." Levy said in a seductive voice. They switched positions so she was kneeling on the ground while he was standing. When Gajeel took out his member Levy's mouth dropped. "Whoa." Was all she could say. She grabbed ahold of it and started pumping. She placed it in her mouth and started to slightly rub her teeth on it. Gajeel was groaning and moaning. "Shit Shorty! Where did you learn this?" With Levy still going it was about time. "Levy!" His flood gates broke. He quickly moved her to lay on her back and positioned himself. "It's gonna hurt but I'll be gentle." With a nod he pushed into her. "Damn you are so tight." He looked down and levy and saw a couple tears and a little pain in her face but not much else. "Just tell me when." Levy moved her hips a little making Gajeel groan a little. "Okay" With that he started out slow but with her quiet moans he wanted everyone to hear her scream. "FASTER!" With full power and speed he wondered how he was not breaking her because of the size difference. "LEVY!" "GAJEEL!" they both released and Gajeel collapsed next to Levy. "That was one of the few times I have heard you say my name." Levy lightly chuckled while Gajeel just pulled her closer to his chest. They fell asleep soon after.

~MORNING~

Levy awoke while being held like a teddy bear. Then Gajeel rolled over taking her with him. "KYA!" "Damn it woman shut up. By the way you are marked so you are stuck with me." Gajeel said this all with his eyes closed almost mumbling it. "I wouldn't want it any other way, but can you let go so I can make breakfast." "fine" Levy got up and found one of his shirts and just put it on while running to the kitchen. "GAJEEL BREAKFAST IS READY!" "I'm up no need to shout." They ate and went to the guild.

~TIMESKIP TO GUILD~

"Good morning Levy! Did the slutty thing work?" "Hai" "Congrats!" "SHH" Gajeel could hear everything they were talking about. "Gajeel! FIGHT ME!" "Not now." "Oh my god, dude you reek of sex." "Shut up flame-brain." "You and Levy did it?" "Shut it Stripper before Mira hears." "I already heard and congrats make sure you use protection though." "Protection for what?" "Why don't you ask Gajeel Erza." "So…" Gajeel and Levy got it on!" "Natsu you idiot!" "Take care of her." Erza just walked away and all they guys' mouths dropped straight to the ground. "Dude, you didn't have to face Erza's wrath!" Gray high fived Gajeel. The rest of the day was nothing really special, just a bunch of awkward questions.

**Sorry for the short chapters lately… school and sports are trying to take away my free time!**

**R&R**


End file.
